Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed)
Ezio Auditore da Firenze ist ein adliger Assassine aus dem Florenz der Renaissance in der von Ubisoft Montréal produzierten Assassin's Creed-Serie für die PlayStation 3. Er wird im Deutschen von Markus Pfeiffer in alle Teilen und im Englischen von Roger Craig Smith gesprochen. Assassin's Creed II Ezio wird am 24. Juni 1459 geboren. Er ist das Kind von Giovanni und Maria Auditore da Firenze. Ezio droht zu sterben, da er seine Lungen nicht mit Luft füllt und als Giovanni auftaucht und ihn hält kämpft Ezio aber. Er schafft es zu schreien und überlebt somit. Ezio wuchs so in Florenz heran und arbeitete als Lehrling in der Bank seines Vaters. Dabei fand er eines Tages, als er sich mit seinem Bruder Federico nach Frauen umsah, seine große Liebe Cristina Vespucci. Ezio gelingt es nach einem misslungenen Gespräch, sie doch noch für sich zu erobern indem er sie vor Vieri de' Pazzi rettete. Vieri schwor Ezio an dem Tag Rache. 1476 traf Ezio erstmals auf seinen zukünftigen Freund Leonardo da Vinci und Giovanni, Federico und Ezios jüngerer Bruder, Petruccio wurden festgenommen, während sich Maria und Ezios Schwester, Claudia, retten konnten. Ezio war nicht zuhause, da er Lorenzo de' Medici wegen der Verurteilung Francesco de' Pazzi aufsuchte, doch Lorenzo war nicht da. Als Ezio nun also zurückkehrte fand er nur seine Mutter und seine Schwester auf. Seine Mutter ist in einen Schockzustand gefallen und EZio sucht sofort seinen Vater im Gefängnis auf. Am Gefängnis erklärt Giovanni Ezio, dass er eine Trueh im Büro hat, die alles klären sollte. Ezio findet die Truhe und darin sind Waffen, eine Rüstung und ein Dokument, das an Uberto Alberti übergeben werden soll. Ezio eilt nun zu Uberto, der Besuch hat, und übergibt das Dokument, das zur Freilassung Giovannis dienen soll. Am nächsten Tag findet die Hinrichtung statt und Ezio hofft, dass Uberto Giovanni retten kann, doch anstatt das Dokument vorzulegen erklärt Uberto Giovanni, Federico und Petruccio für schuldig und erhängt sie. Ezio ist außer sich vor Wut und will Uberto für den Verrat töten, doch Ezio wird von den Wachen überrannt und kann nur mithilfe der Diebe und Kurtisanen fliehen. Später kehrt Ezio zurück um seine Familie loszuschneiden und zu bestatten, doch sie sind nicht mehr am Galgen. Cristina hilft Ezio sie zu finden und zusammen bestatten sie sie dann schließlich, bevor sie vo nden Wachen im Fluss versenkt werden können. Ezio fragt Cristina, ob sie mit ihm fliehen will, doch Cristina kann ihre Familie nicht zurücklassen. Ezio hängt ihr daraufhin eine Kette mit Herzanhänger um, wodurch sie imme rverbunden sein sollen. In der Rosa Colta sucht Ezio seine Schwester und seine Mutter, welche von Annetta, der Dienerin der Auditore, dort untergebracht wurden. In diesem Bordell findet Ezio Annettas Schwester, Paola, welche Ezio beibringen will unterzutauchen. Nachdem er alles gelernt hat tötet Ezio Uberto und flieht mit seiner restlichen Familie aus Florenz in die Toskana, da dort sein Onkel Mario lebt. Ezio will eigentlich weiterziehen, doch Mario schafft es Ezio in dessen Dorf namens Monteriggioni zu behalten, da Ezio von Mario das Kämpfen lernen kann, was er für eine Flucht können sollte. Während des Training lehrt Mario Ezio die Geheimnisse der Assassinen und ihren Kampf. Giovanni war auch ein Assassine und suchte nach den Kodex-Seiten. Ezio entschließt sich später doch nicht weiter zu ziehen und hilft Mario dabei die Templer zu stürzen. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass Vieri, Francesco und Jakopo de' Pazzi Templer sind. Nebenbei findet Ezio auch noch heraus, dass Rodrigo Borgia der Großmeister der Templer ist. 1478 trifft sich Ezio wieder mit Cristina, doch diese ist bereits verlobt und wird bald heiraten. Ihr Mann steckt in Schwierigkeiten und Ezio rettet ihn. Dabei droht Ezio ihm aber, dass er sich gut um Cristina kümmern soll, ansonsten würde Ezio ihn töten. Ezio küsst Cristina noch einmal und lässt sie dann verwirrt zurück. Ezio jagt die Pazzi nun bis 1480 mithilfe von La Volpe und rettet dabei Lorenzo de' Medici, welcher die Pazzi auch tot sehen wollte. Ezio fand heraus, dass Emilio, Marco und Silvio Barbarigo ebenfalls Templer waren, weswegen er nach Venedig will. Zuvor will Ezio aber noch die ergatterte Kodex-Seite von Leonardo da Vinci entschlüsseln lassen, welcher auch nach Venedig unterwegs ist. Ezio begleitet Leonardo bis nach Forli und dort rettet er die Burgherrin Caterina Sforza, wodurch er nach Venedig reisen kann, ohne einen Ausweis zu benötigen. 1481 kommt Ezio mit Leonardo in Venedig an und beginnt sofort die Barbarigos dort mithilfe von Antonio, Rosa, Ugo, Schwester Teodora und Bartolomeo d'Alviano. 1486 trifft sich Ezio wieder mit Leonardo, kurz bevor er Marco Barbarigo eliminieren will. Leonardo berichtet, dass Cristina hier am Karneval ist und Ezio sucht sie auf. Er steckt ihr heimlich eine Nachricht zu und trifft sich mit ihr. Er ist maskiert und deswegen denkt sie, dass es sich um ihren Mann handelt. Ezio küsst sie und als sie bemerkt, dass es Ezio ist wird sie wütend. Sie wolle ihn nie wieder sehen, da er sie zurückgelassen hat, obwohl sie ihn liebte. Ezio tötet nun alle Barbarigos noch im selben Jahr und erfährt, dass die Templer ein Schiff nach Zypern aussandten. 1488 kehrt das Schiff zurück und Ezio erfährt, dass die Templer nach einem Edensplitter suchten, mit dem ein Prophet eine Gruft öffnen kann. Ezio schleicht sich in das Treffen der Templer ein und stellt Rodrigo. Dieser hält sich selsbt für den Propheten und beginnt zu kämpfen. Mario, La Volpe, Antonio und Bartolomeo tauchen auf und stehen Ezio bei. Rodrigo flieht und lässt die Truhe zurück. Jeder der Ezio über den Jahren geholfen hatte war ein Assassine und Ezio lernt Niccolò Machiavelli, einen bedeutenden Assassinen, kennen. Ezio muss nun ein Ritual vollziehen und wird somit vollständig zum Assassinen. In der Truhe, die die Templer hatten, war der Edensplitter, welcher nun im Besitz der Assassinen ist. Leonardo untersucht den Apfel und empfiehlt ihn zu verstecken, da schwächere Geister wahnsinnig werden würden. Im selben Jahr trifft Ezio mit Machiavelli in Forli ein, da die Verbündete, Caterina Sforza, den "Apfel" in der Zitadelle verstecken soll. Doch Forli wird von Checco und Ludovico Orsi angegriffen. Sie kommen in den Besitz des Apfels und als Ezio ihn doch noch zurückerobern kann wird er schwer verwundet und geht zu Boden. Dabei sieht er, wie ein Mönch mit nur 9 Fingern den Apfel an sich nimmt. Nach mehreren Wochen wacht Ezio bei Caterina auf und beginnt sofort damit, den Mönch zu suchen. Ezio findet heraus, dass es Fra' Savonarola war, der den Apfel nahm. Ezio trifft 1497 in Florenz ein, da Savonarola dort die Macht übernahm. Ezio muss nur ein paar Offiziere töten, um so das Volk aufwiegeln zu können. 1498 findet Ezio Cristinas Mann halbtot auf. Kurz bevor er stirbt berihtet er davon, dass Cristina von Savonarolas Männern gejagt wird. Ezio eilt ihr sofort zur Hilfe und tötet die Männer, doch Cristina ist schwer verwundet. Sie stirbt in Ezios Armen und zeigt ihm noch zum Schluss die Kette mit Herzanhänger. Sie zeigt Ezio damit, dass sie ihn immer liebte und auf eine zweite Chance gehofft hatte. Ezio kann nun das Volk gegen Savonarola aufhetzen und den Apfel aus seinen Besitz entreißen. Doch einer von Rodrigos Soldaten kommt Ezio zuvpr und rennt mit dem Apfel weg. Ezio kann den Apfel zurückerobern und das Volk verbrennt Savonarola am Scheiterhaufen. Ezio tötet ihn aber zuvor, da dieser Tod zu grausam wäre. Ezio spricht nun zum Volk und ermutigt sie, ihr Schicksal selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Danach kehrt er nach Monteriggioni zurück. In Monteriggioni sammelt Ezio alle Kodex-Seiten und findet somit die geheime Gruft. Sie ist im Vatikan und Ezio reist dorthin. Im Vatikan stellt sich Ezio Rodrigo, der inzwischen Papst wurde und besiegt ihn. Ezio tötet Rodrigo aber nicht und öffnet die Gruft. Im Inneren erscheint Minerva, die eien Nachricht an Desmond überbringen will. Ezio versteht nicht, doch Minerva spricht einfach. Während all der Jahre sammelte Ezio Federn in Gedenken an Petruccio und Maria begann dadurch wieder zu sprechen.. Er fand alle Assassinen-Siegel und erlangte somit Altaïrs Rüstung, erledigte Auftragsattentate für Lorenzo und baute Monteriggioni wieder auf. Assassin's Creed II: Discovery 1491 muss Ezio ein paar Assassinen in Spanien retten. Dabei findet er heraus, dass die Templer pkanen im Westen Amerika zu entdecken. Ezio verhindert dies aber. Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood Minerva verschwindet danach und Ezio ist verwirrt. Er flieht nun zusammen mit Mario aus dem Vatikan und nimmt den Apfel mit. Anstatt ihn aber zu zerstören nimmt Ezio ihn nach Monteriggioni mit. Dort warten bereits die Assassinen auf Ezio und als er berichtet, dass er Rodrigo am Leben ließ ist Machiavelli wütend. Ezio hilft in der Stadt mehrmals auf und verbringt die Nacht mit Caterina Sforza und am nächsten Morgen wird Monteriggioni von den Borgia angegriffen. Ezio verliert seine Rüstung und fast jede Waffe. Cesare Borgia bezwingt Mario, nimmt den Apfel an sich und tötet ihn. Ezio wird auch getroffen, doch die Söldner retten ihn. Ezio flieht mit Claudia, Maria und einigen Leuten in den Altarraum. Von dort aus kommen sie aus der Stadt raus und Ezio will nach Rom reiten, um die Borgia zu stürzen. In Rom ist Ezio erfolgreich und kann den Einfluss der Borgia minimieren, bis er 1507 Cesare in Viana von einer Festungsmauer wirft. Während dieser Zeit erneuerte Ezio Rom, erledigte die Templer, führte Auftragsattentate für Machiavelli durch, zerstörte für Leonardo seine Kriegsmaschinen, rettete Nikolaus Kopernikus, fand mit Leonardo den Tempel des Pythagoras, zertstörte den Romulus-Kult indem er die Brutus-Rüstung an sich nahm und wurde der Großmeister der Assassinen. Am Ende holte sich Ezio den Apfel zurück und versteckte ihn im Juno-Tempel Assassin's Creed: Revelations 1510 verlässt Ezio Rom und reist nach Masyaf, um Altaïrs Bibliothek zu finden. Masyaf wurde aber von den Templern überrannt, welche ebenfalls nach der Bibliothek suchen, um darin den Weg zum Großen Tempel zu finden. Für die Bibliothek werden Schlüssel benötigt, welche von Niccolò Polo nach Konstantinopel gebracht wurden. Ezio besiegt die Templer in Masyaf und reist sofort nach Konstantinopel, doch die Templer haben bereits einen der 5 Schlüssel gefunden. 1511 kommt Ezio in Konstantinopel an und wir ddort freundlich vom lokalen Anführer der Assassinen, Yusuf Tazim begrüßt. Ezio hilft Yusuf gegen die Templer, welche auch "Byzantiner" genannt werden. Sie sind eine Gruppe, die dem Reich Byzanz treu bleiben, obwohl es längst von den Osmanen besiegt wurde. Währenddessen findet Ezio den ersten Schlüssel und trifft dabei auf Sofia Sartor. Mit ihrer Hilfe findet Ezio alle Schlüssel und er verliebt sich langsam in sie. Durch die Schlüssel kann Ezio Altaïrs Erinnerungen nacherleben. Nach einiger Zeit freundet sich Ezio mit Prinz Süleyman I an und findet so heraus, dass Mauel Palaiologos, der Sohn des letzten byzantinischen Kaisers, der Großmeister der Templer ist. Später reist Ezio nach Kappadokien, wo er 1512 ankommt. Yusuf beschützt inzwischen auf Ezios Bitte hin Sofia und Ezio stürzt Manuel. Dabei bekommt Ezio den letzten Schlüssel, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass Ahmet Osman, Süleymans Onkel, der wahre Großmeister der Templer ist. Dieser fordert die Schlüssel, da er ansonsten Sofia tötet. Ezio reist zurück nach Konstantinopel und findet dort Yusuf tot auf. Mithilfe der Assassinen übergibt Ezio die Schlüssel und rettet Sofia. Danach verfolgen sie und Ezio Ahmet und erlangen letztendlich doch noch die Schlüssel. Ahmets Bruder Selim I hat inzwischen deren Vater Bayezid II besiegt und wurde zum Sultan. Ezio tötet Ahmet nicht doch Selim wirft ihn wütend von einer Klippe, da er von seinem Verrat erfuhr. Selim lässt Ezio zwar am Leben, da Süleyman ihn verteidigte, doch er verbannt ihn. Ezio und Sofia reisen nun gemeinsam nach Masyaf und Ezio klärt sie über die Assassinen auf. Danach geht Ezio in die Bibliothek und findet dort nur Altaïrs Skelett mit einem letzten Schlüssel. Ezio erlebt durch diesen Altaïrs letzte Erinnerung und findet danach den Edensplitter von Altaïr. Ezio hat genug für ein Leben und legt seine Assassinenausrüstung ab. Er berührt den Splitter nur, um Desmond eine letzte Botschaft zu überbringen. Assassin's Creed: Embers 1521 lebt Ezio mit seiner Familie wieder in Florenz. Er hat mit Sofia 2 Kinder: Flavia und Marcello. Ezio trat als Großmeister zurück und lebte nun glücklich als Landwirt. Eines Tages taucht Shao Jun auf. Sie ist die einzige übrige Assassinin des chinesischen Ordens, da ihr Meister in Venedig getötet wurde. Deswegen suchte sie Ezio auf, damit er sie unterrichten würde. Ezio will zuerst nichts mehr mit den Assassinen zu tun haben, doch nach einiger Zeit unterichtet er Shao Jun dennoch bis 1524. Eines Nachts wurden sie aber von chinesischen Templern angegriffen, welche Ezio abwehren konnte. Am nächsten Morgen bedankte sich Shao Jun und will wieder gehen. Ezio gibt ihr noch ein Kästchen mit, welches Shao Jun erst öffnen soll, wenn sie vom Weg abkam. Einige Wochen später fuhr Ezio mir Sofia und Flavia zum Markttag in Florenz. Da er an einer schweren Brustinfektion litt bat Sofia Ezio darum auf einer Bank zu warten. Dort schloss Ezio die Augen und verstarb friedlich. Er hinterließ Sofia am Ende noch einen Abschiedsbrief. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Held Kategorie:Assassin's Creed II Kategorie:Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood Kategorie:Assassin's Creed: Revelations Kategorie:Soulcalibur V